


Hiding in Your Hands

by PizzaHorse



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Girls Kissing, Jealousy, Kissing, No Rapunzel is not homopbhobic, Spying, You'll See.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: After finding out something new about Cassandra, Rapunzel has trouble dealing with some very complicated feelings.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra (Disney: Tangled)/Original Female Character(s), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 27
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

The afternoon was bright and beautiful, without a single cloud to darken the skies of Corona. It was a perfect day to have lunch in the outdoors, and maybe even take the horses out to a more private spot outside the city. There was just one problem: Rapunzel was having trouble locating her best friend, Cassandra.

They'd both been given a day off, Rapunzel from princess duties and Cassandra from lady-in-waiting chores. She had expected to find Cassandra hard at work at the training grounds, but she was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't like Cass to not be with her, even on a day off. Usually they were attached at the hip, although, that was more or less Cassandra's job so she didn't really have a choice. Still, the two were fast friends, so she'd assumed they would spend the day together regardless. So far, she appeared to be wrong.

A few queries around the castle yielded no results as to her whereabouts, until a passing maid happened to hear of her quest and discreetly mentioned where she'd last seen the woman in question. An older part of the castle, rarely used anymore, which was mostly for storage and supplies and additional bedrooms in case of city-wide emergencies or other drastic occurrences.

Taking the indicated path, it wasn't long before she heard low voices, echoing down the corridor. Rapunzel rounded the corner, laying her eyes on Cassandra, who had her back against a wall and was accompanied by one of the other castle maids. Her bare feet made light steps, which meant she went unnoticed as she stepped back around the wall and observed from a distance.

Cassandra was clad in the outfit she usually wore when off duty. A light tunic, draped over a maroon shirt, with stripped leggings and mismatched leg bands. The other person was wearing the standard maid uniform, nearly identical to Cassandra's lady-in-waiting outfit.

Rapunzel watched as Cassandra trailed her hand down the maiden's arm, smiling fondly. The other woman returned the warm grin, before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. At least, that was what Rapunzel _thought_ she saw. But that couldn't be right. She must have been whispering something in her ear or-

Then Cassandra kissed _her_ , right on the lips. It was only a quick peck, so fast Rapunzel would have missed it if she'd blinked. But the maid gave her one back, just as shy and chaste. Soon, hesitant and discreet kisses devolved into a passionate tryst between the two. The maiden worked her way down Cassandra's jawline, planting kisses along her skin until she reached her neck, where she lingered for a few moments. Cassandra giggled; at least, that was what Rapunzel thought she heard. She had never been privy to such a sound from Cass. Cass, frequently hard to read and aloof, who was now blatantly having relations with this woman- who Rapunzel suddenly remembered was named Elizabeth- before her very eyes.

She returned to Cassandra's lips, and then, slowly, started to lift her shirt up and over her belt. Her hand wormed its way under the fabric, creeping up to her chest. In response, Cassandra's own hand slowly slid down from between her shoulder blades, down to her buttocks, where she gave a squeeze.

"Oh!" the other woman pulled her face back, in turn pressing her body against Cassandra's.

Just as she was returning for another kiss, Rapunzel couldn't take it anymore.

"Cass?" she spouted, before she could stop herself.

Cassandra's hand shot back, and she turned, shock and surprise evident on her face. The other woman stepped away immediately, swiping a hand across her lips to try to remove any evidence of their affection. She settled her hands behind her back, face turning beet red as she stared at the floor, trying to appear as innocent as possible. Cassandra was, meanwhile, hastily shoving her shirt back in its place.

"Heya Raps," she audibly cleared her throat, "what's up?"

Rapunzel stepped fully into view, so as not to seem like she had been spying (even if that was exactly what she had been doing). "I was just looking for you. Because I missed you and the very _deep_ and _unique_ friendship we share. And also I wanted to invite you on a picnic today. Now. But you seem busy so some other time! Okay, well, I have got to go do princess stuff. I am sure there's something I'm supposed to be responsible for right now! See you later you- you two!" And just like that, she'd scampered away before Cassandra could get a word in edgewise.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, there was a knock on Rapunzel's door. She ushered in the visitor, who was, unsurprisingly, Cassandra. A wave of something rushed over her, an emotion she had been fostering all that afternoon. Rapunzel felt… angry? But she wasn't entirely sure why. She wasn't angry at herself, that much was certain, though perhaps she should have been given her behavior and the unnecessary interruption she had caused to Cassandra and her friend.

Friend, _ugh_. What gave her the right? To what? Hang out with other people? Make out with them? Rapunzel had never thought about getting that close and intimate with a woman before. Some part of her was trying to convince herself that it didn't matter. Cassandra could kiss and have relations with whoever she wanted. Boy, girl, whatever. Eugene had even mentioned on occasion that he and Lance shared more intimate relations in their youth, as more than just partners in crime. But she didn't feel _threatened_ by the two of them hanging out, perhaps because she knew that time in his life had passed. But it wasn't like she was dating Cass, so there shouldn't have been a problem.

The two of them were smitten, Eugene and herself, completely in love with each other. Shouldn't Cassandra be able to have that kind of love in her life, too? Rapunzel had been SO excited when she found out about Cassandra's secret courtship with Andrew. Even if, in the end, it had all been a ruse and there were no real feelings between them, she'd been supportive while it lasted. So what was the problem now?

Rapunzel had been stewing over her perplexing feelings for most of the day. They just didn't make sense. She wanted Cass to be happy and to be able to find love, the same as anyone else. So why, when she had pushed Cassandra to be affectionate with Andrew, was she so adverse to her being affection with another woman? The very idea upset and annoyed her, further exasperated by the fact that she couldn't even figure out _why_.

Still, she put on what she hoped was a convincing smile, and greeted her best friend and confidant.

"Hey, Cass!"

"Hey, Raps," she lingered in the doorway, seemingly unsure if she should come in after all. But she had a reason for being here, and needed to complete her mission. She made her way across the room, sitting on the edge of the princess's bed, all the while avoiding eye contact.

"How are you?" Rapunzel asked, hoping she didn't sound as strained as she felt.

"Good, good. So, about earlier-"

"Cass, don't even worry about it. It's fine. I shouldn't have interrupted whatever it was you two were doing."

"Look, I don't care that you saw us," she rubbed a sheepish hand along the back of her neck. "But it would be really great if you wouldn't mention it to Crowley, or your dad."

"Why? Were you doing something you weren't supposed to?"

"Not me, exactly. Beth was supposed to be on duty and I don't want her to get-"

"Oh, 'Beth', is it? I thought nicknames were _our_ thing," she snapped, unexpectedly, surprising even herself.

Cassandra turned, shooting her a look. "I can give other people nicknames, _Rapunzel_. It doesn't make ours any less special."

"I guess not," she didn't sound convinced.

"Are you serious right now? What is your deal, I- Wait, is this because Elizabeth is a woman?"

"No. I don't care. Whatever. Kiss whoever you want," her tone was laden with unmistakable hostility.

"Unbelievable!" Cassandra was on her feet, her own aggression defensively flaring up to match Rapunzel's. "I try to have one day to myself, and not only do you ruin it, for me AND for Beth, but now I find out you're repulsed by the way I live my life? I wouldn't have thought you were the type, but maybe I was wrong."

Her words stung, but there was inarguable truth behind at least some of them. Rapunzel, however, wasn't about to let her think that she could get under her skin. "Come on, Cass. It's not like that. It's just that I- it's just-"

"Oh, now you want to make excuses for your contemptible behavior. How long were you standing there, anyway? Watching our _disgusting_ display."

She fidgeted, knowing the honest answer but already aware Cassandra wouldn't like it. "The whole time," she responded, softly. Maybe Cassandra's words were true. Maybe she _did_ have a problem. She didn't want to, though. She wanted to be supportive and encouraging of her best friend and her romantic pursuits. So why was she acting this way? Why did she feel so… so _angry_ at a person she didn't even know?

"Ugh, that is just _so like you_ , to not give anyone any privacy!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for spying on you and… Beth, was it?"

"Is that _all_ you're sorry for?"

"Yes, it is."

"I need to re-think our friendship, Rapunzel," she strode towards the exit, "or maybe _you_ should. Maybe you don't want to be friends with someone like me."

"That's not tru-"

"Save it," she flung open the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rapunzel called after.

"Yeah, don't count on that," Cassandra threw over her shoulder.

Then she was gone, leaving Rapunzel to wonder if she was right. Would she be able to overcome this feeling of discomfort, this seething animosity she couldn't explain? Maybe Eugene would have a better idea of how she could work through these complex and seemingly contradictory emotions. She'd have to seek his advice when the morning came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster bi.

"They were just standing there, in the open!"

"To be fair, you specifically sought her out in a place you or anyone else never would have gone otherwise," Eugene lounged in Rapunzel's room as the princess paced irritably back and forth at the foot of the bed.

"Well, _still_. It was inappropriate."

It was evening, on the day after her conversation with Cassandra. It hadn't gone well, though Rapunzel didn't realize how bad it was until Friedborg had showed up that morning to carry out Cassandra's usual lady-in-waiting duties. That was what made Rapunzel realize that Cassandra was avoiding her, and it wasn't difficult to figure out why.

"Oh come on. You and I kiss in public sometimes. And _occasionally_ get a little handsy before we make it to the bedroom. They were both still clothed, right?"

"Yeah, but they still shouldn't-"

"Shouldn't _what_ , Rapunzel? What's the problem here?"

"I don't know, Eugene. When I saw Cass there, with that woman, all I could think was, _she can't do that_!"

"Cassandra, or this other lady?"

"Elizabeth is the one who started it. But when I saw Cass reciprocate, I felt- I don't know, angry? Kind of shocked, I guess. I didn't know that Cass was… you know…"

"Into girls? Blondie, really? You had _no_ idea?"

"I kind of thought she and Lance might have a thing."

"Lance and Cassandra? Oh no, honey, their barn doors swing in completely opposite directions."

Rapunzel paused, looking at Eugene quizzically. "What 'barn doors'?"

"It's an expression, which means Cassandra is strictly into girls and Lance is into guys. They enjoy each other's company _because_ they have that in common. There's a mutual disinterest there."

"Okay, so there's nothing going on between them. Even when I thought there was, I figured they just weren't ready to be public with their relationship. But I didn't feel _bad_ in the same way as when I saw her and "Beth", as she called her. You know, I think she kind of looked like me," Rapunzel said, thoughtfully.

"Well, despite not knowing who you're talking about, I don't see why that should bother you so much."

"I don't either!" she flopped down on the bed next to Eugene, staring up at the fabric canopy above them. "I just, mmm, every time I close my eyes I see the two of them, together. I want Cass to be happy, I really do. And she should be able to be with whoever she wants to."

"Except if it's a woman?"

Rapunzel chewed her lip, then sat up, curling her knees to her chest. "I don't want to be that kind of person, Eugene. Someone who's judgemental of how people live and who they love. I don't feel like I care that Lance is into guys, but with Cass, it feels different. I don't want her to- ugh, but I don't have a single good reason for feeling the way I do. I don't understand. I don't hate Cass. I never could."

"Because you love her, right?"

"Of course I love her! She's my best friend."

"Sure. She's just your friend. Now, Sunshine," Eugene wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, "I love you. You know I do. But if, for some reason, I wasn't in the picture, have you ever thought that things might be different between you and Cassandra?"

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel upturned her head to look at him.

"How do I put this- Obviously, I can't tell you how to feel. But I think, from the way you're talking and acting, that you're jealous."

"Jealous? That Cass gets to kiss girls? That doesn't sound right. I love _you_."

"Jealous of that girl who kissed Cassandra. Because maybe some part of you wants to kiss her. Maybe you've never thought about it since you and I are together, and you wouldn't really think about being intimate with other people. But what if you had the chance to love Cassandra in a similar way to how you love me? Is that something you might want?"

"Eugene, I would never choose Cass over you."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Blondie. I'm not afraid of losing you to Cassandra or anyone else. I'm just saying you might want to consider that you love her, too. More than as a friend."

"But it wouldn't matter if I did. I'm with you. So she should be able to be happy with someone, too."

"Saying that doesn't make you feel less bad, does it?"

"No!" Rapunzel pulled away, scrambling to the head of the bed so she could bury her face in a pillow.

Eugene breathed a sigh, running a hand over his perfectly sculpted hair, before laying next to her. "I have a proposal- can you still hear me, Rapunzel?"

"Mhmm," she mumbled.

"What if you didn't have to choose between me and Cassandra? It's not exactly a typical situation, but if you tell her how you feel and she reciprocates, you could always see if dating the both of us works out for you."

Rapunzel turned her head to face him. "How would that work?"

"Well, obviously, Cassandra has _no_ interest in me. But I've seen the way she looks at you, and I've suspected for awhile that she might have feelings for you. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way towards her or girls in general, and it didn't feel like my place to pry. So, what I'm saying is, maybe you and Cassandra would find it beneficial to deepen your relationship, while you and I maintain what we already have. And I'm giving you my permission, as your current romantic partner, to pursue and explore a relationship with Cassandra if you feel inclined to do so."

"You mean date you _and_ date Cass?"

"Yes, exactly. If she returns your feelings and is willing to do that. I can't guarantee she does or will be. And it's okay if you don't want to do that either, but I thought I would suggest it and let you know it's fine with me. You were in that tower a long time. You have some experiences to catch up on. Some things to discover about yourself. I'd never want to get in the way of that, Sunshine."

"I don't know, Eugene. You really think I'm jealous?"

"I'm just saying it's a theory you might want to think about," he sat up. "Really, only you can decide for sure."

"Thank you, Eugene," she got up as well, placing a kiss upon his cheek. "I think I need to try talking to Cass again. I don't know if I'm ready to try juggling two people in… _that way_. But it would probably help to get an idea of how Cass feels. Right?"

"Open and honest communication is a crucial part of maintaining a healthy relationship, even if you're just friends. I love you, Rapunzel," he tenderly cupped her face, drawing her into a kiss, "and I want you to be happy. Cassandra is an integral part of your happiness, I can tell. Even if she and I can't stand each other, you've managed to see something in her that very few people do."

"I hope Cass isn't too mad at me. I acted pretty foolish."

"Oh, I don't think Cassandra can stay mad at you for long. I'm sure once you explain everything, you'll both be fine."

"You're probably right, Eugene. Thank you for helping me, and being so understanding."

"You are the most important person to me in the world, Rapunzel. If there's anything I can do to help make you happier, I'm willing."

"I love you so much," she wrapped her arms around him, soaking in his warmth as she leaned against his chest. She felt a whole lot less confused after their conversation. She wouldn't have considered that she could have any sort of romantic feelings towards Cassandra, if Eugene hadn't suggested it. Now, the wheels in her head were turning, and she had a lot to process before she would see Cassandra tomorrow.


End file.
